The Girl with the Towel
by phantomcat97
Summary: On a regular Saturday morning, Lily Baker steps out of her shower somewhere far, far away from where she got in. And she meets HIM. Doctor and main character OC. Not sure if it ll be romance yet. I know people don t like OC s but this ll be good, I promise!
1. Chapter 1: The Shower

**Author's Note:** **Well, I don't know. Just a little story I've been cooking up, so there's not much to say. Except for that Doctor Who is FREAKING AWESOME. I **_**do**_** have an OC in here, and she's kind of the main character, but don't worry, we'll see **_**lots**_** of the doctor. Oh, and this takes place after the end of series six, so no Amy or Rory. Any who, on with the story!**

**Year:2012 Location: London, England**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

"Wh-waah?"

Lily smacked her hand down on the snooze button of her alarm clock. She rubbed her face and rolled over in her bed, sighing.

"Wait a second…" she muttered to herself. "It's Saturday… damn alarm."

She shrugged, and figured if she was awake she might as well get up. Lily slid out of her bed and shuffled towards the bathroom, running a hand through her sleep-tangled brown hair. The twenty five year-old stretched and yawned hugely, opening the door to the bathroom. She turned on the tap, shed her pajamas and stepped into the shower. The hot water woke her up fully, and she slouched her shoulders under the steady flow. After her hair was clean, and her face was washed, she turned the tap off and grabbed her towel from outside the shower curtain. Lily dried off her hair and wrapped the towel around herself. Gripping the plastic curtain, she pulled it back, and stepped out of the shower, watching her feet to make sure she didn't slip. Suddenly, a burst of frigid air rushed past her.

Lily looked up.

"This… isn't my bathroom."

….

The room was _huge._ And very sciency looking. The walls and floor were made out of tarnished metal, and there were webbed beams of the same material stretching from the floor to the extremely high, domed ceiling. It was lit by a single bulb hanging from somewhere so far up Lily couldn't see, giving the whole place a dim orange glow. There was an archway in the far wall, about fifty feet away, but it was unlit, and she could only see a little bit down it. There were a few tables scattered around, and from what she tell, it looked like they were stacked with different types of weird looking tools. There was a low, sinister thrumming in the background.

And Lily was standing in the middle of it all wearing nothing but a towel.

"Where the hell am I?" she muttered. Another burst of freezing air hit her, and she shivered.

_Maybe I fell in the shower and hit my head;_ she thought. But it felt altogether too real to be a dream. Lily remembered that she supposedly came into this place through her shower, and promptly turned around to go back.

No shower.

No curtain.

No clothes.

_Well, shit. _

Lily hitched the towel tighter underneath her arms. "It's bloody _cold_ in here!"

Making up her mind, she decided to look around whatever this place was, seeing as how she had no way of getting back to her flat. The archway across the room seemed like the best bet to Lily, so she set off in that general direction. As she passed the tables, she examined the strange objects on them. Lily picked up a small gold-looking thing with a green tip. She couldn't see too well in the dim lighting, but it appeared to be some kind of space-age torch. Perhaps it could help her see down the arched hallway. She kept walking among the tables, and soon she came to the dark archway. Lily gripped the gold torch, and held it up to her eyes to look for the 'ON' switch.

_Ah, there it is, then._ With a small click, the green end lit up, while at the same time a high-pitched buzzing noise escaped from the small gadget. Lily found the sound oddly comforting.

The light from the torch shone into the dark hallway, reflecting off of the metal walls. Lily took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heartbeat, and she began to edge down the hallway, sweeping the torch beam from side to side. The metal floor felt like ice under her bare feet, and a puff of condensed breath escaped from her lips. Lily continued down the dark hallway, wondering if it would ever end. She had been walking for what seemed like fifteen minutes already.

A loud bang suddenly echoed through the hallway, coming from the direction Lily was walking towards. Footsteps pattered towards her.

She gasped and froze in the middle of the hallway, quickly clicking off the small torch. Lily clutched the small object against her side and tried to remain as quiet as possible.

Although, her nervous panting wasn't helping with that.

Without the light of the torch, Lily's sense of direction was completely turned around. She pressed herself against a wall, and began inching her way along, entirely unsure of which way she was going. The footsteps were so loud, they were echoing in every direction around her. Lily was scared. Very scared. She had no idea where she was, why she was there, or where she was going. And she was still in her towel, for god's sake!

Then a few things happened all at once.

A corner of Lily's towel got caught on something. She stepped away from the wall to try and get unstuck, and about three seconds later, whatever was causing the footsteps rammed straight into her.

"Oww." she moaned. Her right arm was trapped underneath whatever had bowled her over, and she couldn't pull it out.

The good news: she still had her towel and her torch.

The bad news: the big warm lump on top of her arm was starting to move.

With a bit of tricky maneuvering, Lily managed to twist around with the torch. She clicked it on and pointed it at the thing next to her.

"Hello," said the thing. "I'm the Doctor."

…..

**Author's Note****: So there we have it, the first chapter done! I hope everyone enjoyed, and if you'd like, you can leave me a review to tell me what you thought! Bye for now, and I'll see you all in chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor

**Author's Note:**** And here I am for chapter two! Again, not much to say other than I hope everyone liked the first chapter. I really want people to read this, so guys, if you have friends who are into Doctor Who, I'm sure they would love this story as much as you do! I hate begging, and I know everyone else in the universe does, so I'll stop now. And now, on with the story, I guess.**

…

"Erm… Hi." Lily said hesitantly. "I'm Lily. Lily Baker."

This person, 'the Doctor', seemed to be in a very good mood. "Ah," he said, pointing towards her hand. "I see you've found my sonic screwdriver. I was wondering where that got to."

"Your _what?"_ Lily shook her head. "Never mind. I'll give it back to you if you get off my arm."

He looked down, as if noticing their position for the first time. "Oh! Yes, of course."

The Doctor twisted away, and they both scooted to opposite sides of the hallway. Lily readjusted her (now filthy) towel, and glanced across to the Doctor, who was fiddling with the screwdriver like this (the ramming into people in dark hallways with green torches in strange buildings made out of metal) was completely normal. He looked up and noticed her staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, it's just…" Lily trailed off, not sure what to say. But she thought it would be best just to get things straight and ask, at the risk of sounding like an insane person. "Did you get here through your shower too?"

The Doctor just smiled at her. "Is that why you're in a towel, then?" Upon seeing Lily's slightly bewildered nod, he continued. "Well as to how _I_ got here, I think that maybe you should come with me."

They both stood up, and she followed him down the hallway until they emerged in the room that Lily had arrived in. Once in the light, she glanced over at the Doctor, finally getting to see what he really looked like. His floppy brown hair fell over his eyes, and the bright red bowtie went nicely with his brown elbow-patched tweed jacket.

"Where are we?" Lily asked, looking around the room once more. "Is this some sort of underground warehouse, or something?"

"Ah, no, not really, but yes, you could say that…Well… No, not really. At all."

"Oh."

The Doctor 'hmm'ed for a moment, gazing around the room and appearing to be in deep thought. Lily watched him mutter something to himself while pointing his sonic screwdriver at random spots on the walls. He gasped, gave a triumphant "AHA!", and promptly ran to the other side of the room. Lily crossed over to where the Doctor was, and stood with him while he knocked on the metal wall.

"What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong with the wall?"

"Absolutely nothing!" the Doctor was beaming at her. "My TARDIS is somewhere behind here!"

"Your _what?"_ she asked, utterly puzzled. "What, may I ask, is a TARDIS?"

The Doctor tapped on the wall for a moment more. "It's my space ship time machine." he answered, looking distracted, and sounding very nonchalant about what he had just said. "Try saying _that_ ten times fast. TARDIS stands for time and relative dimension in space."

He pointed the screwdriver at the wall, and the high-pitched noise rung out across the room. Lily shivered again, realizing once again just _how_ cold she was. After a minute or so, a panel that she hadn't even seen before popped out of the bottom of wall, and the Doctor clicked off the sonic screwdriver, looking happier than he did a few minutes before.

"I'm coming, my sweet." he called quietly into the small tunnel.

Lily rubbed her arms to try and keep warm, and then poked the Doctor in the middle of the back. "Er, Doctor? Does this TARDIS of yours by any chance have spare clothes that I could borrow? As you pointed out, I do happen to be wearing nothing but a towel."

"Definitely, yes, indeed! Now then, if you'd like to come with me…" he said, gesturing at the vent with a sweep of his arm. "We'll just pop through here and be on our way!"

Lily's gaze flicked between the vent and the Doctor, a questioning look plain on her face. "Through… there?"

The Doctor nodded happily, "Yes. Yes, most definitely through _that_ (he punctuated the word with a smack to the wall) vent."

He seemed to know what he was talking about, so Lily shrugged and swung herself down until she was sitting half in, half out of the vent. It looked about just wide enough to crawl on hands and knees through. She leaned back to look up at the Doctor.

"What's the delay, Lily?" he asked, sliding down the wall beside her.

She pushed herself out of the vent and onto the floor. "I think it would be best if you went first."

"Oh, I see." he said. "No, I don't. Why should I go first?"

"First thing, Doctor, _you_ seem to actually know where you're going, and the second, I'm wearing a towel, a rather short towel at that, and you should be able to piece together why that is explanation enough."

The Doctor nodded. "Hmm, point taken. In the meantime, would you like to borrow my jacket?"

Lily shrugged. "Why not?" she took the proffered coat and slid her arms into the sleeves. They stopped just so her finger tips were poking out, and the bottom of the jacket ended right above her knees. And Lily wasn't a short girl by any means. But, the coat was warm and that was all that really mattered to her.

Before entering the tunnel, the Doctor turned around and swept his eyes all over the room behind them, as if keeping watch-for what, Lily wasn't sure. Then, he maneuvered himself into the vent, shooting Lily a quick smile before crawling further in. She slid herself through the opening as well, and then shuffled her hands and knees to a slightly less uncomfortable position. Lily crawled after the Doctor, following him and the green light of his sonic screwdriver closely. After a while of going straight, the Doctor made a sharp right turn, and Lily, who wasn't paying close attention, continued forward. With a loud, rattling bang, her head collided with the cold metal of the vent wall.

"Oh bugger," she grumbled, rubbing her forehead. "_Ow. _"

"Alright there, Baker?" the Doctor called back to her, sounding amused.

"Yes, fine, _thanks._ Would it have killed you to warn me that there was a turn?"

"Terribly sorry. Let's get moving again, yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Lily shifted her body to the right, adjusted her towel, and continued following after the Doctor.

They crawled in silence, except of the occasional cuss from Lily, who couldn't seem to reign in her elbows. There was a constant nagging in the back of her mind, asking why she was following this strange man, who was being extremely cryptic as to their whereabouts, and the destination they had yet to reach. But then, those thoughts were chased away by the fact that for some reason, Lily couldn't help but trust him. Because there was just something about him, this Doctor, that seemed very simply…

_Good._

…..

"Alright then, Miss Lily, here we are."

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver up to the vent wall, and after a few seconds there was a small _'click'_ as the green light went out. Then, a large crash, when he kicked the metal panel out of the wall. Orangey-yellow light flooded into the vent, and Lily had to blink rapidly for a moment to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness. The Doctor scooted himself out of the vent, and she followed after him, but not before accidentally hitting her elbow on the wall on last time, just for fun.

They were in a room similar to the first, only it was quite a bit smaller, and emptier. The only thing in there, as far as Lily could tell was-

"The TARDIS," the Doctor said proudly, gesturing to the big blue box. "Come along."

He and Lily walked up to the doors of the TARDIS. "How is this a space time… ship-machine?" she asked, trying to remember how he had described it earlier. "And how are we both going to fit inside?"

"Hmm… space time ship-machine…" the Doctor murmured to himself. "I like it!" he declared.

Lily giggled at his happy expression. He was odd, but definitely likeable. "It does have a nice ring."

The Doctor adjusted his bowtie and opened the doors to the TARDIS with a snap of his fingers. "Would you like to come in?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

Without another word, Lily stepped into the TARDIS, staring around in awe with a small, stunned smile on her face. The Doctor followed, shutting the doors behind them. For a while, the two of them just remained in silence, him watching her with an intrigued smile, while she wandered around the console, absently running her fingers over buttons and levers. Finally, Lily found her voice.

"It's…"

"Bigger on the inside?"

"No. Well, yes. But I was going to say amazing."

The Doctor pondered this. "Hmm. 'Amazing'. I agree. Now, to business."

Lily plopped herself down in the seat beside the console. "The business of what?"

"Escape, Clothes, Home." he ticked them off on his fingers as he said them.

"Sorry, what? Did you just say _escape? As in "we need to escape from danger?"!_

"No, no. Not "we", just me. I really shouldn't have been here in the first place."

"Alright," Lily stood up, walked over to the Doctor, and looked him straight in the eye. "I've three questions for you. One: who are you? Two: where are we? Three: _**what **__in the name of my sanity are we escaping __**from?**_"

He was about to answer when something on the control panel bleeped. "Not right now, Baker." The Doctor said, glancing at the monitor. "It's time for us to make a hasty exit. Quick, tell me where you live!"

"Ahh," Lily tried to say in a fluttery voice. "London, Docklands, Fishguard Way?"

With that, the Doctor jumped into action. Lily watched as he sprinted around the console, toggling switches, pushing buttons, and sliding levers. As the Doctor worked, the TARDIS began to come to life, with a sort of pulsing noise that grated against one's eardrums. The floor began to shake, and Lily, unsuspecting of what would happen next, was thrown onto the floor while the machine rattled. This went on for a few seconds until everything quieted down and stopped moving.

The Doctor brushed himself off, then helped Lily up. "Let's see where we landed." he said.

They walked over to the doors, and the Doctor poked his head out first. Lily stood back cautiously, just in case they had anymore escaping to do.

"Well?" she prompted.

"You tell me," the Doctor said, moving back from door. "Do you live here?"

Lily looked out the door, and promptly gasped. "You've landed us _inside_ my flat. We're in my _bloody bedroom. _How did you manage that?"

"Pff," he scoffed. "It was nothing."

She pulled her head back inside the TARDIS and narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. "It was an accident, wasn't it?"

He looked away sheepishly. "Perhaps. But still, here we are!"

"Fine. And now you-" she prodded him in the chest. "-Have got some explaining to do."

Lily and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. While she went to get dressed, he began to speak.

"Okay, hmm. As you know, I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor."

"That's not explaining it!" Lily called from the closet.

"I know, I know. I was getting there. Anyway, I'm a Time Lord. I travel through space and time, all around the universe."

There was a pause in movement from the closet. "Fine. But a Time Lord, what's that? Can I be correct in assuming that you're not the attractive male human that you seem to be?"

"Well, you're right about the "attractive male" part." said the Doctor, looking a bit satisfied. "Just wrong about the species. Time Lords come from a planet called Gallifrey."

"So, you're alien, then."

"To you, maybe."

Lily returned to her bedroom, finally wearing proper clothes. She had chosen dark jeans and a sweater, since it was still quite chilly out. At last she had gotten to brush her hair, and it now fell in gentle waves to a few inches past her shoulders. She didn't realize until she was standing with the Doctor that the sweater she had chosen matched his red bowtie perfectly.

"So, I know where we are now, but please, enlighten me. Where on Earth were we before?"

The Doctor looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "That's just it," he said. "We weren't."

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so I'm terrible! I just had to leave it there! But don't worry your pretty little heads, more is yet to come! As with any story, reviews are always**_**, always**_** appreciated (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). See you for chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery

**Author's Note:**** So, how did we all like chapter two? Good? I thought so… Moving on to the story now.**

…..

Lily stared at the Doctor, not sure of what she had just heard. "What do you mean; _"we weren't"_?"

"We," the Doctor gestured to himself and Lily. "Were not on Earth. That was a Sontaran satellite, orbiting, oh, which one was it? Mars! Yes, that's it. We were in a Sontaran satellite orbiting Mars, 225 million kilometres away from Earth. And before you ask, yes, Sontarans are an alien race. Quite ruthless, they are."

Lily sank down onto her bed next to him. "But… How? I was… on a satellite? From my shower?"

The Doctor nodded. "That brings me to _my_ question. How exactly did you manage to get from here to there through the plumbing?"

He stood up, and pulled Lily up from the bed as well. Together they walked into her bathroom.

The Doctor turned to her. "Alright, tell me what happened this morning."

"Well, I got in the shower as usual. There was nothing strange about it. No weird noises, or flashing lights. Nothing even _moved!_ But when I got out, there I was, standing smack in the middle of the room-the one with all the tables. Then I went over to that hallway, and started walking down it-took ages, mind you. Then we collided, and you know the rest."

The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket (which Lily had given back), and scanned the shower. The prongs flipped open and he studied the reading. "Hmm. Very curious. No… that's just downright weird."

Lily glanced from the screwdriver to her shower with interest and a bit of apprehension. "What is it, Doctor?"

He looked down at her with a perplexed expression on his face. "How is it possible...? Wait, no! Shhh. Thinking."

The Doctor placed a hand over Lily's mouth when she opened it to say something. After a few moments, the Doctor spoke again.

"Alright, here it is," he started. "I've scanned the shower, and found lingering traces of teleport energy. I tracked it to the Sontaran satellite."

Lily carefully pried his fingers away from her mouth. "Okay, but how is that odd? And by odd, I mean outside of the fact that I was two hundred and twenty five million kilometers away from Earth. Anyway, I thought we knew the satellite thing already."

"We did, but that wasn't the weird part. The strange thing was that apart from the teleport energy, there was _also _residual temporal energy. _Meaning _that this shower recently traveled through the time vortex! It doesn't make sense…" the Doctor muttered, pushing aside the curtain and stepping into the shower. "This isn't even equipped for time travel," he said, crouching down and running the green light of the sonic along the wall that had the taps in it. "But I'm picking up the readings of teleport circutry, so that much is here. Ah… another twist in the mystery."

The prongs on the screwdriver had popped open once more.

"Curiouser and curiouser, hmm?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "What does it say?"

"The destination was pre-set." The Doctor leaped out of the shower, and strode back into Lily's bedroom. "So, however that got here; whoever sent it… they meant for you end up on that satellite. Which of course, begs the question: 'what do we do now?'"

He looked thoughtfully at Lily, who was standing next to him in the middle of the room. Most people would have shrunk under such an intense gaze, but she regarded him with confidence.

"Isn't it obvious?" she answered steadily. Lily walked over to the TARDIS and leaned against it. "We go back to the satellite."

The Doctor's face lit up in understanding after a moment. "And we see if we can trace the signal from there! Genius!"

He spun around excitedly before almost-skipping back to the TARDIS. He threw open the door, and Lily followed him in, once again marvelling at the inside of the ship. The Doctor looked expectantly at her, his hands hovering above the console.

Lily grinned at him. "Allons-y, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**** Bit of a short chapter here, I know. But there's more to come! Chapter four, here we go!**


End file.
